womenrasslingfandomcom-20200214-history
JDStar
JDStar (also spelt Jd'), was a women's professional wrestling promotion based in Tokyo, Japan. In the wake of the joshi puroresu boom of the early 1990s, several different groups opened with distinct approaches. The Jd'Star promotion, with its subtitle, "Beauty Athlete," summed up the company's approach. History Jaguar Yokota came out of retirement and announced the formation of her promotion, JDStar, in a press conference, in 1996. In the beginning, she was the focal point of most of their shows. She left the promotion in 1998, seeing that the promotion was going nowhere and worked freelance, which she still does today. After her departure, JDStar was bought by Kiyu Uji, and much like Yokota before him, the promotion got nowhere, even with the help of establlished stars Lioness Asuka, Aja Kong, and Chigusa Nagayo. The company had a nice roster, but none with the ability or personalities to attract much attention. In 2001, Hidenobu Ichimaru bought JDStar from Kiyu Uji, and establish a new gimmick to promote JDStar's talent: the "Athress" (athlete-actress), which used girls with model good looks to market them for their athleticism in the pro wrestling ring, and hopefully establish them as actresses. Coming mainly from an acting background, the first run of girls had few skills, and the fanfare dropped slightly. The "athress" gimmick however, created more controversy than anything and the attempt to create an idol never quite caught. Also dropping was the wrestlers respect for Ichimaru, as several of the established wrestlers in joshi puroresu thought that the "Athresses" should not be in the same ring as them. JDStar continued to flounder Japanese pro wrestling companies, before ultimately folding in the summer of 2007. Roster JD' molded the careers of several new wrestlers with Uji in charge, including The Bloody, Fang Suzuki, and Sumie Sakai, who currently wrestles in the US with Chikara and with several others on the east coast. The second run of Athresses was the most famous group, featuring Emi Tojyo, Yumi Ohka, Kei Akiyama and Asami Kawasaki. JDStar also moved into its home building, Shin-Kiba 1st Ring, later that year, and sold it out on their first show. The biggest surprise came in May of that year when Jaguar Yokota came back to the promotion, teaming with Lioness Asuka against Yumi Ohka and Emi Tojyo, and picking up the win over Ohka. The third run of the Athress program was its last, and Fuka and Shu Shibutani were the last two girls to run through the program. Both have seen much fanfare and success, with Shu becoming a popular wrestler through her training with Mariko Yoshida's Ibuki group, which showcases the best young talents that Japan has to offer. Early in 2007, another rookie, Misaki Ohata, debuted with the promotion. She was trained by Yoshida throughout 2006, and is becoming a staple in the joshi curcuit. Alumni *The Bloody *Emi Tojyo *Fuka *Jaguar Yokota *Misaki Ohata *Sachie Abe *Sumie Sakai *Shu Shibutani *Yuki Miyazaki *Yumi Ohka Final champions *JDStar :*JDStar Junior Championship: MARU *Trans World Federation :*TWF World Women's Championship: Yoshiko Tamura :*TWF World Women's Tag Team Championship: GAMI and Fang Suzuki *American Wrestling Federation :*AWF World Women's Championship: Jaguar Yokota Category:Joshi Puroresu Category:Promotions